Sputtering apparatuses that deposit a metal on a semiconductor wafer, for example, include a collimator that aligns the directions of metal particles to be deposited. The collimator includes walls having a number of through holes. The collimator allows particles flying in directions substantially perpendicular to a to-be-processed object to pass therethrough and blocks particles flying obliquely.